Fake Or Real?
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: When Ally's sister Hayleigh show's up Ally accidently tells her and her family that Ally and guess who else? Austin are in a relationship. They have to fake a relationship for two months in ROME! I suck at summary's. R & R. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**I donnot own A & A **_

_**I hope you enjoy this new story! **_

_**Hayleigh! **_

_**With Ally **_

My sister Hayleigh's coming back from New York today with her new husband Carson. I've always been jealous of her. She's also coming with my little niece and newphew. Little Hayleigh and Little you guessed it Carson. They're full of them selfs, my sister I mean. She's always been better then me. When I won an award she'd win a medal. When I'd win an badge she'd win a big fluffy bear that looks like an ugly panda thing.

I just hate how she named her twins by her and her husband. I'm NEVER naming my child Allyson EVER and I'm never giving her my second name, Santanna, god I hate it. They could've picked a better name then Santanna. It's a nice name but Allyson Santanna Dawson REALLY! Hayleigh got an nice name, Kathryn, it fits. Hayleigh Kathryn Phillips/ Dawson.

She ALWAYS critisizes me. I hate it. I love her but she's perfect. Oh look here she is.

"ALLY!" She squeals and runs to me.

"First thing. Relationship status. I hope in a relationship." I can't tell her I'm not it'll make me feel crap.

"Yes. There is a man in my life." I say.

"Who's the lucky fella? I'll tell him NO ONES good enough for my little Allyson."

"I don't think I should tell you Hayleigh you'll SCARE him off." I hate lying to her. Keep the story. Oh but her puppy dog eyes.

"Tell me sweetie" She demands. She shakes me I say the first name that comes to my mind.

"His names Austin!" I yell. She stops shaking me.

"Last name." She demands.

"Moon." I say.

"Allyson Santanna Moon! Aw it fits SO WELL! It's final. You and this Austin Moon guy are coming to Rome with Carson and I. No kids. Just us lot. It'll be SO romantic. Oh ask him tomorrow for me. I have to go to my hotel. The kids are waiting. It's in a day. Make him come. Bye sweetheart!" She hugs me and walks off.

I immediatly text him to meet me here ASAP. He comes running in, in under three minutes.

"Wheres the fire?" He yells.

"No where. How would YOU like to go to Rome with my sister Hayleigh, Carson and I?" I ask.

"YES! Ally your so awsome. Will Trish and Dez be coming with us?" I shake my head at him.

"Oh Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow." I say.

"Theres one catch." I add.

"I don't have to pay do I?" He asks glumly.

"No! Hayleigh will. But... I may of said we were dating." I say.

"Why?" He yells.

"Because! She has a husband and she asked me straight away and I quote WHATS YOUR RELATIONSHIP STATUS. Austin if I said oh I ain't got a boyfriend then I'd feel crap. I just wanted to be normal to her. She always compares herself to me. And if I say you can't go she'll know I lied to her. Austin you can't do that to me you just can't." I say.

"Fine I'll be your fake boyfriend. It's a trip to Rome I can't miss it. In fact it's a FREE trip to room. First class right?"

"This is Hayleigh you know that right?"

"Deffo first class then. Show off all her money." Austin rolls his eyes as he says this.

"Ask your parents. And thank you." I hug him.

"It's alright. I'm getting first class I don't care what I have to do. Just Rome. How long for?"

"Knowing Hayleigh around a month or two. She'll buy everything she can." He nods and calls his parents.

"They said yes." He smiles.

"Go pack." I demand and he runs off.

I feel so sorry for him. Acting to be my fake boyfriend and having to indure Hayleigh. He's a man child but you gotta respect him. I close Sonic Boom and go home and pack.


	2. Rome Ride!

_**I donnot own A & A**_

_**Rome Rides**_

_**With Ally**_

Hayleigh will be here in a moment. Austin just got here about five minutes ago. We're going over the plan of our 'relationship' so far we have to insist on sitting next to each other on the plane ride there. Almost on cue and immediatly on time I hear Hayleigh's squealing.

"Ally. This must be the Austin guy you told me so much about. Music partners first then best friends to lovers. It's SO romantic in my eyes. And Ally you have such good taste in men. You must go for the blondes. Remember Dylan McRoy. You fell head over heels for him." I cover her mouth before she can ruin my life anymore. I tell Hayleigh everything.

"No. Don't you dare strain your voice by talking too much we all love it." I say hiding my sarcasam. I feel her head nod from my hands.

"Sorry sweetie." She says as I remove my hand from her mouth.

"Anyway..." Austin continues.

"You must be so happy to be in a commited relationship with this guy. And he's one lucky fella." She tells me.

"I am aren't I" We say in unison.

"AW! Synchronizing is that you twos 'thing' or so others say they have."

"No. We both love music." Austin tells her.

"We all know Ally loves it but what can YOU do?" She asks.

"I can play any instrument EVER." He tells her.

"Really? Like what?" She asks.

"A trumpet from another trumpet."

"Whats a trumpet?" She asks.

"Is she really your sister Alls?" He asks.

"Yeah. Sadly." I whisper.

Austin gets a trumpet as do I.

He plays some tune I can't remember. I banged my head on my table today. I have no idea.

"Very good." She squeals clapping her hands.

"Can you do that Ally?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Learn. Austin you'll teach her right?" She asks.

"Maybe she doesn't wanna-"

"Right?" She demands.

"Yes I will. Thanks for reminding me to do so." He looks like he's about to piss his pants in fear.

"Good. Now. ROME!" She yells and runs out.

I grab my bags and so does Austin. We walk hand in hand down to the limo... of corse a limo.

"Do you like it?" She asks proudly. I nod.

Austin claps his hands in amazment. Fake amazment.

As soon as we get into the car Hayleigh keeps pestering us for our relationship talk.

"When did you meet? Where? How?" She questions.

"Well in Sonic Boom. I was playing the drums with corndogs and she came over and told me there was a no playing the drums sign" Austin says.

"Then you fell in love?" Carson asks.

"No. We became best friends."

"Then you asked her out?" Carson asks again.

"Yes." He answers simpily.

"When? How? Where?" Hayleigh asks.

"Twenty first of March" I say.

"Seventh of August." He says. We said it in unison okay!

"What?" They ask confused as hell.

"I like to think of when we met was when I started to want to go out with you." I tell him.

"Oh. Thats SO ROMANTIC HUNNYS!" Hayleigh squeals at us both.

"This is totally worth a picture. Only time you'll be in a limo Alls." Carson jokes. We all laugh. Austin and I's fake of corse.

"Get together then you two!" Hayleigh orders.

"What?" I ask.

"For the picture." She says slowly.

"Oh! I thought it was of you two." I exclaim.

Austin puts his arm around my shoulders and I put one of mine around his waist. We try and act coupley. If thats even a word. We apparently succeded as Hayleigh looked smitten with us.

"You guys are too cute!" Carson says.

"I know right Carson."

"How long have you two been dating?" Carson asks us.

We look each other. We planned this all.

"Eight months." We say in unison

"Aw. Thats as long as me and your sister were dating. Well before I popped the question." That made us feel VERY uncomftable.

"What? Oh god! Carson you just made it all awkward between them. Just because we knew that we would be together forever doesn't mean everyone else is. Maybe he can't admit his feelings to her. Or she can't do it either. But I know that soon enough marriage will be you two priority." She nudges my thigh.

"Oh.."

"You know what this means?" Carson asks her.

"That he can't admit his feelings and she has commitment issues." Hayleigh trys.

"No! That we should help them in their relationship!" He squeals.

"Yes!" They air high five and turn to us.

"Are you two okay with each other. Embarrssed with each other. Because if your not then I'll marry you right here right now. Ally always gets embarrassed of her body. So if shes fine with you then marry. Here in this limo." Hayleigh says.

"No I'm not embarrassed. Just insecure." I tell him.

"Why are you so insecure? I'll still be here no matter what." He tells me.

"I feel like I'm having couples conciling." I fall into my seat. He turns back to them.

"Honey. It's fine to be insecure. We ALL are. Just GET OVER IT!" Hayleigh demands.

"Okay. I'm over it." I lie.

"Good. Now rip off your top right now."

I put my hands and arms around my chest.

"No."

"You liar!" She accuses.

"No. Not in front of your husband and my... boyfriend." I struggle to say it. She raises her eyebrow. Her sign of confusion.

"I'll do it." She says reaching for her top.

"No! Austin might stare and I'd break up with him. Which I DONNOT want." I say. Her hands release her top and she leans back in her seat.

"Now. Do it." She says.

"Only my stomach." I'm trying to reason with her.

"Bra no stomach." She says.

"Fine." Austins eyes widen. I wore a crop top luckily. I take off the straps and pull it so it's just above my stomach.

Austin's eyes widen even more. Carson turns his head and Hayleigh claps.

"Nice breasts. I thought you were flat chested. Your not." She says. I pull my top back up and lean back in my seat. Austins still staring at my chest.

"Austin. Sweetie. Honey. Austin. Pancakes" He snaps out of his stare and looks around for his pancakes.

"You liar!" Austin exclaims.

"It was the only way for you to stop staring at my breasts" I kiss his cheek in fake affection.

Hayleigh smiles at us. Carson turns his head back to us.

"Good husband." Hayleigh pats his head. He smiles.

"Very romantic." I say sarcastically.

"What? Good affectioness comes from love. Not teenage love." She says. She sends me a smile of victory.

I smile at her in victory too. She looks confused.

I snuggle into Austin. She does the same with Carson. It's becoming a compitition. I'm suprised she hasn't kissed him yet. He looks uncomftable. I look up at Austin, he looks fine. Hayleigh looks at him dreamily.

I pull away and I kiss Austins cheek again. She looks defeated.

"Ally equals one, Hayleigh equals zero." I say smiling in my victory even more.

"Allyson Santanna Dawson." She whines.

"Stop trying to piss me off. I won." I tell her.

"Well done." I feel the car stop. I look out the window. We're at the airport. Next to the plane actually. We get out, grab our bags and we all walk into PRIVATE I may add plane/ jet.

"Very classy." I tell her.

"Hayleigh one." She mutters underneath her breath.

"Still zero. Ally hasn't admitted defeat yet." I tell her.

"And she's speaking in third person to annoy Austin." Austin whispers to me.

"Sorry honey." I say.

"So were shall we sit?" Carson asks us.

"How about Carson and I at the front and Austin and Ally in the middle so that they can... You know." She's refering to when we little. We used to think when people said you know it meant they were gonna snog. Boy were we wrong.

"Sure. Come on Austin. Lets you know." I copy her, grab his hand and drag him down to the back.

"What was that all about in the limo?" He asks.

"We were competing."

"FOR WHAT?" He says louder then needed.

"Sorry." He says again. Making me chuckle at him.

"Whoever loves their other half more." I tell him. I grab my book from my bag and put my bag back up the top.

"Fine. It was very sneaky though." He tells me.

"With a sister like Hayleigh you need to be sly and sneaky." I whisper right into his ear.

"True." He says and I start to write in my book.

Half way through the journey Austin starts to piss me off.

"What?" I say. He's been saying my name for the past ten minutes.

"I'm bored." He says.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask.

"I wanna hug but I can't get one." He mumbles. I put my book away and I hug him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and my arm around his waist. Just like in the car.

"Whats the main reason for this hug?" I ask in a whisper.

"Do not know. Just want a hug. And I'm bored out of my mind." He tells me. Hayleigh comes up to us.

"Hey. Mind if I join you? Carson and I had a fight." I nod. She sits next to us.

"Are you okay Allyson?" She asks.

"Ally. I'm fine but you seem shaken." I tell her.

"I just miss Carson and Hayleigh." She says. I nod.

"Austin you?" She questions.

"Fine." He says happily.

"So Rome. What are we doing there?" I ask.

"We're touring. And we're staying in THE MOST romantic hotel ever. Five star. And since you two are the NEW couple for the trip, you get the penthouse." She says. I sit up.

"Really?" I ask. She's


	3. Rome Arrival!

_**I donnot own A & A**_

_**I went shopping today! I'm so happy. Got some blue wedges, a cross necklace and a ying & yang dress. I looked REALLY religous buying it all. **_

_**Four hours of my life. Spent AWSOMELY! **_

_**Rome arrival! **_

_**With Ally. **_

"Yes. You guys will be there. It's a double bed though so there'll be plenty of room for the both of you. And it has THE BEST bathroom and shower. And the best living area there."

"It has a living area. Whats this place called?" Austin asks.

"It's called elegante meaning posh in Itallian." She says. He grabs his phone and looks it up.

"No internet service." He says glumly.

"Oh didn't I tell you there are computers here. With wifi." She says proudly. He sits up and she points to a side door.

He runs in. Thirty seconds later we hear this:

"I THOUGHT THIS PLACE WAS A BATHROOM BEFORE! AND WOW IT'S HUGE! NICE CHOICE!" I can almost feel Hayleigh going 'Point one to Hayleigh' in her head.

"Thanks Austin." She yells back.

"So how's the relationship going?" She turns to me.

"Fine."

"Just fine"

"What?"

"I asked how the relationship is going."

"Fine."

"Just fine"

"What?"

"Look away from that poxy book and you'll hear" I put the book away.

"What?" I ask.

"How's you and blondies relationship?" She asks.

"Fine." I tell her.

"Just fine."

"NOT AGAIN!" I yell. She's mocking me now.

"Give me a real answer." She demands.

"Leave my relationship please." I plead.

"Hunny. It's gonna take more then that to stop me. I need a new man in my life. Carsons pissing me off."

"You have two children."

"Tons of parents have affairs. I'll help spice up your relationship." I'm pissed off now. She carrys on talking nosence. I slap her.

"Leave my relationship alone. Got it." I tell her.

"OW!"

"Got it?" I ask.

"Fine."

"Ally two." I tell her. I smile at her. Shes smiles at me. I run to Austin in the computer room.

"What was that all about?" He asks me.

"Nothing. Just asking for an affair with you against her husband." I tell him.

He looks positivly discusted.

"Don't worry. I hate her. Making you take off your top in a limo in front of two guys. Bad sister. I'd chose you over her any day." He says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your smarter, funnier and I hate to admit it because your my best friend but... your hot." I laugh at this thought.

"You don't mean that do you?" I ask.

"I never say anything I don't mean. Really. And truth be told if anyone could be my girlfriend in real life it'd be you." He assures me.

"Thanks. Same for me to you too." I tell him. He smiles with me.

Before I know it we're leaning in. We're so close to kissing. Closer. One more millimetre...

"Guys!" Hayleigh runs in. We jump apart. I fall off the back of my chair.

"I'm okay!" I exclaim.

"Good. But we're here!" She squeals.

"And did I interupt anything?" She asks.

"No!" We both yell in unison.

"Good. I'd never forgive myself. CARSON!" She runs off to find him.

"Sorry Alls."

"No I'm sorry. Stupid..." I trail off as he looks at me instead of the floor.

"Maybe a practice kiss is okay. I mean we will have to some time in the month. Better know what its like now..." He trails off.

I'm looking into his eyes now. Before I know it we're rushing to each other.

Our lips move in synch. Fireworks are everywhere.

"Okay NOW I'm interuptting something." Hayleigh says. She's holding my bags.

"Just practice." We say in unison to our selfs when she's gone.

I walk out.

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Why'd you do that? Idiot.

"Austin what the hell was that?" I ask him when we're out of earshot from the others.


	4. Heartbreaks!

_**I donnot own A & A**_

_**Denial. Leave it at that. **_

_**With Ally. **_

"What do you mean?" Austin asks me.

"That kiss. I felt something Austin. What about you?" I ask.

"I feel the same way Alls but we're best friends. It's not supposed to be like this" He tells me. I nod.

"I know. But what if it is?" I ask. "Maybe it's destiny. That god in all of his glory wants us together." **(A/N: Sorry if your not religous but I am so I need to keep my faith in him alive. And this is exactly how I feel. I'm not one of those people that hate gays. I LOVE gays. Hint: There is ONE gay in this story. But will not be known until later on.) **

He shrugs.

"You really can't express your feelings can you? Try. For me. Unless I'm not that important to you. But that kiss explained A LOT." I say.

"You do mean SO much to me." He tells me. "I just wanna keep what we have. I don't want to mess it up. Alls if I could then I'd tell you I love you. But I'm not even sure myself. I understand all of that stuff about god and being together. You know I believe in it too, I just don't want to give you false hope. I don't wanna be a heartbreaker. I'm sorry." He tells me.

"Too late. You kinda already are. I'll just smile and act like this isn't happening to us. That I'm not just falling in love with my best friend. And that he doesn't even like me back." I'm crying silent tears now. I won't let him see me cry.

"We'll talk about this later. In the hotel. Where we're safe from being caught." I tell him and walk to Hayleigh, Carson and the car.

He's behind me.

It's NOT supposed to be like this. I was supposed to fall in love easily and then marry, have kids. We'd grow old together and die. Like normal people.

I step inside the car. My books clutched in my hand. My bags are in the boot. I write a song on the way. I need to. I had inspiration.

_Regrets collect like old friends __**( I donnot own this song or artist)**_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_All of his questions, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah_

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah_

_It's hard to dance_

_With a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh woah_

_And I am done with my graceless heart_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

_'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah_

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah_

_It's hard to dance_

_With a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh woah_

_And it's hard to dance_

_With a devil on your back_

_And given half the chance_

_Would I take any of it back?_

_It's a final mess but it's left me so empty_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh woah, oh woah_

_And I'm damned if I do_

_And I'm damned if I don't_

_So here's to drinks in the dark_

_At the end of my road_

_And I'm ready to suffer_

_And I'm ready to hope_

_It's a shot in the dark_

_Aimed right at my throat_

_'Cause looking for heaven,_

_Found the devil in me_

_Looking for heaven,_

_Found the devil in me_

_Well, what the hell_

_I'm gonna let it happen to me_

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out,_

_Oh woah_

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out,_

_Oh woah_

_It's hard to dance_

_With a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh woah_

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah_

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah_

_It's hard to dance_

_With a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh woah_

I still don't let my tears fall until I get into the penthouse. Then I can't hold it in anymore. I let them go. I hear the door close. I know it's Austin. I wipe my tears and go to unpack my bag.

"Alls. I'm so-"

"Don't. I donnot wanna hear it. Forget I said anything. Forget it happened. Please"

"When are you gonna stop pretending this isn't happening to you?" He asks. "Because it is. We kissed OKAY! I don't want anything to be awkward between us. Alls. You have gotta stop. Don't you think I'm hurting." He says.

I turn to face him.

"I know your hurting. But why? I admitted I'm falling for you. You should be taking advantage right now. But you aren't. Your too nice for it. Thats why you can't admit your feelings. Your scarred of hurting somebody. I know how it feels. We all know. But you've gotta tell me." I say.

"Tell you what Alls? I'm not even sure." He yells.

"Do you love me? Yes or No?" I yell.

"Yes!" He yells.

"What?" I ask. I've calmed down drimatically.

"Yes. I do love you. I just can't... We can't. I wanna be with you but I can't. If we break up it'll never be the same."

I run and hug him.

"Try. It won't hurt to try. Please. Please. Just try. Do a trial." I cling onto him for dear life.

He retracts from the hug.

"I don't want to love you but I do. I need to think."

"Your in denial. Just leave it at that. Love me and I'll love you more. We'll be fine." I say. He walks out the door.

Ten minutes later I hear an knock at the door.

It's Hayleigh. She's smiling.

"Are you okay? I heard the fight." She asks.

I nod.

"What'd you do?" I ask.

She has a small bag with her. She spills the contence on the bed.

Theres a small necklace and a note.

"It's from me. The notes from Austin." She tells me. I read it.

_Alls. _

_I do love you but we can't date. I'm sorry. I want to but we can't. I don't love you like you love me. When you fall asleep I'll come back. I can't face you right now. _

_From Austin. xxx_

I can't let Hayleigh see this.

"What does it say?" She asks.

"That he loves me. Why are you smiling?"

"I just really wanted it to say that!" She exclaims. I rip it up and throw it away.

"Whats the necklace for?" I ask.

"Thats mine. I didn't mean to put it in there." She explains. She takes the necklace and puts it in her pocket.

"Hayleigh. I have to tell you something." I say. She sits on the bed.

I sit next to her.

"Austin and I aren't in a relationship. I wanna go home. No more Rome. He didn't tell me he loved me. He told me the opposite. He doesn't love me at all. I do love him. He doesn't feel the same way. So well done. Hayleigh you've won. Now I'm gonna get the next plane back to America. Austin's all yours. Well done. Now go home" I push her out the door.

I go on the computer and book my ticket. America, Miami. One hour.

I grab my bags hire a car and get ready to leave. I can't stand to stay in the place where team Austin fell apart. It's all my fault. If I hadn't kissed him. If I hadn't told him I loved him. The car gets here and I make my way back to the airport.

At the airport I have to wait thirty minutes.

I do sit out the window and sing. Homeward bound and Home mostly. **( Donnot own Homeward Bound/ home or original artist.) **

_I'm sitting in the railway station_

_Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh_

_On a tour of one-night stands_

_My suitcase and guitar in hand_

_And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band_

_This wave (Wave)_

_Is stringing us along (Along)_

_Just know you're not alone_

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Everyday's an endless stream_

_Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh_

_And each town looks the same to me_

_The movies and the factories_

_And every stranger's face I see_

_Reminds me that I long to be_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone (Know you're not alone)_

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Where my thought's escaping_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Where my music's playing_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Oh, oh)_

_Where my love life's waiting_

_Silently for me_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone (Know you're not alone)_

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Oh oh oh!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Where my music's playing_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ( Know you're not alone)_

_Where my music's playing_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Whoa oh)_

_I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Know you're not alone_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Oh...)_

When my waits over I get on the plane and make my way to Miami.

_**With Hayleigh. **_

I'm supposed to be happy. This is what I've always wanted. To win. For Ally to lose. But she's heartbroken. That was her last straw. Constant teasing at school, nothing, my constant nagging her , nothing, Austin breaking her heart, she dies inside, She gave up. She didn't have the strength to go on. Wow. Austin broke her. I want to KILL HIM. But I know she still loves him. I want them to get together. She lasted two days with him.

I love her. So much so that I can't stand to leave her in Miami heartbroken. I've gotta find Austin.

Tell him she loves him. Make him see sense. To see that.

He loves her too.

Forever and always will.

**Ally will be alright don't worry people's. After EVERYTHING she's heartbroken. And Hayleigh cares. Maybe she does have a heart afterall. **

**:D **

**Until next time. **

**~TheatreCrazy21~ ;D PS: If I can get four reviews. Then whoever is the last reviewer can chose something to happen in the story! ;D**


	5. Funk

_**I donnot own A & A**_

_**Funk **_

_**With Ally. **_

I reach Miami and Sonic Boom. My friend Essence is there.

"Your in a funk already."

"You said funk was about soul and anger. I have both of those things. Look at me, look at my life." I say.

"Your not angry, your hurt." She tells me.

"Hayleigh called up. She said Austin's completly stunned. Hayleigh appparently helped him realise something." She says. I lead her up to the practice room. Inside was AUSTIN!

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Rome." I ask.

"I need to appologise. I was stupid. Hayleigh called and made me realise... that I was stupid and that I do actually... Love you. I'm so sorry." He says. I know he's telling the truth. Hayleigh comes out from behind him.

"And. You won all along. I never did. Carson's gay. He told me on the Rome plane there. Thats why we fought.I couldn't believe it. I'm so sorry too. I always thought winning was the best thing in the world. It's not. You and I are. Austin and you are. I hate to admit it but I love Auslly." She says.

"Auslly is Austin and Ally put together" Essence tells me.

I forget everything. I walk up to Hayleigh and I hug her.

Then I go to Austin.

"You mean it. Forever and always?" I ask. He nods.

I pull him close. Our faces less then a centimetre apart. I close the gap. From behind us I hear Esssence and Hayleigh cheering. I pull away and smile.

"Will you be his girlfriend?" Hayleigh asks.

"That's my job to ask." He tells her.

"I don't care. Just kiss again." She's crying.

"Yes. I will Austin Monica Moon."

"Good. Allyson Santanna Dawson."

"I hate my name."

"I love it."

"Even better if it was Allyson Santanna Moon." I hear Essence say from behind us.

"Shut up." I say. He smiles. We kiss again. The fireworks come back.

That night we hae everyone round. Including Quinn. Hayleigh and I's sister. She's kinda screwed up. But she made an effort to be nice. We told them all we're going out. We did everything that could be counted as fun. We sang A LOT, danced ( badly in my case), played games and I even allowed everyone to eat in the store. Quinn's staying with my dad and I from now on as she lives in NYC. When everyone goes home it's just Austin and I.

"I'm so sorry I left you. So sorry I made you cry. Sorry I made you leave. It was ROME for god sakes." He tells me.

"I donnot care. All I care about is how much I love you. I love YOU. Now how would you like to sing?" I ask. He nods.

"What though?" He asks.

"Something Stupid." I say. He gets a guitar from one of the stands and we begin.

**Austin **_Ally _Austin and Ally

_I know I stand in line,_

_Until you think you have the time_

_To spend an evening with me_

**And if we go some place to dance**

**I know that there's a chance**

**You won't be leaving with me**

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place_

_And have a drink or two_

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid_

_Like: "I love you"_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_That you still despise the same old lines_

_You heard the night before_

_And though it's just a line to you_

_For me it's true_

_It never seemed so right before_

**I practice every day**

**To find some clever lines to say**

**To make the meaning come true**

**But then I think I'll wait**

**Until the evening gets late**

**That I'm alone with you**

_The time is right_

_Your perfume fills my head_

_The stars get red_

_And oh, the night's so blue_

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid_

_Like: "I love you"_

**The time is right**

**Your perfume fills my head**

**The stars get red**

**And oh, the night's so blue**

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid_

_Like: "I love you"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you"__**( I donnot own Something Stupid or original artist)**_

"Another?" Austin suggests. I nod.

"Your choice." I tell him.

_**Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun**_

_**But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run**_

_Rule number two, just don't get attached to_

_Somebody you could lose_

_So le-let me tell you_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

_A player, singing I lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

_A player, singing I lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek_

_But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_

_Rule number four, gotta be looking pure_

_Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

_A player, singing lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

_A player, singing lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do_

_Cause I lo-lo-love you_

_Girls, we do, whatever it will take_

_Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two_

_So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing_

_In love again, ba-abe_

_**This is how to be a heartbreaker**_

_**Boys they like a little danger**_

_**We'll get him falling for a stranger**_

_**A player, singing lo-lo-love you**_

_**How to be a heartbreaker**_

_**Boys they like the look of danger**_

_**We'll get him falling for a stranger**_

_A player, singing lo-lo-love you_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do __** ( I donnot own how to be a heartbreaker or original artist) **_

"One more then we'll go home." I suggest. Theres one song I really wanna do with him. A Love song. I know he doesn't sing them very often.

"Fine."

"Against all odds." We say in unison.

**( I donnot own this song or original artist) **

_How can I just let you walk away, _

_just let you leave without a trace _

_**When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh **_

_**You're the only one who really knew me at all **_

_How can you just walk away from me, _

_when all I can do is watch you leave _

_Because we've shared the laughter and the pain, _

_and even shared the tears _

_You're the only one who really knew me at all _

_So take a look at me now, _

_because there's just an empty space _

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, _

_just the memory of your face _

_Take a look at me now, _

_because there's just an empty space _

_And you coming back to me _

_is against all odds and that's what I've got to face _

_**I wish I could just make you turn around, **_

_**turn around and see me cry **_

_**There's so much I need to say to you, **_

_**so many reasons why **_

_**You're the only one who really knew me at all **_

_So take a look at me now, _

_'cos there's just an empty space _

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, _

_just the memory of your face _

_Take a look at me now, _

_'cos there's just an empty space _

_But to wait for you, _

_well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face _

_Take a good look at me now, _

_'cos I'll still be standing here _

_And you coming back to me is against all odds _

_That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho_

We smile at each other afterwards.

"Goodnight Austin. Love you." I tell him. I kiss his cheek and we walk out of Sonic Boom.

"Goodnight Alls. Love you too." He tells me and we walk our seperate ways.

Mrs Ally Moon. It has a nice ring to it.


End file.
